A Very Funny Christmas At Hogwarts
by LuckyGoose
Summary: Guess what I actually updated! clapping can be heard This is probably the funniest chapter yet so enjoy and review! Third chapter away!
1. Deck the Halls with Ferrets

A Very Merry Christmas at Hogwarts  
  
Fred and George where singing as they made their way down to the Great Hall. They were in a very good mood. They had just pulled the ultimate prank on Umbridge. They were positively giddy with joy. That's until they where summoned to Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"BOYS!!!!' she shouted, 'How could you and how could you let him do it!"  
  
"Um.well you see Professor she is like a bloody boil, that just won't go away!' they said and continued ', well you see she was being particularly mean to Harry in class and we thought that we could get her back!"  
  
"By possessing a statue to sit on her while you had Peeves continually throw Creamy Crow Custards at her!' she went on', You know she's allergic to any Custard product!" This said in a monotone voice.  
  
She paused for a minute chuckling! Then pat them both on the back saying quietly, "Good Job, Keep up the Good Work!' continuing with a', I think you each deserve fifty points each!"  
  
They left her office in a much better mode, than they had been in after they got Umbridge. Then they continued singing! It went something like this;  
  
"Deck the Halls with Creamy Custards,  
Tra la la la la la  
Keep Umbridge in the Mustard!  
Tra la la la la la la  
She is fat and she is ugly!  
Tra la la la la la  
For she is chubby.  
Tra la la la la la la lal  
Then send Mrs. Norris out of the powwow.  
Tra la la la la la la  
Filtch hears the cats meow  
Tra la la la la la la la la  
Fudge is round and spellbound  
Tra la la la la la la la  
Voldemort is out to kill  
Tra la la la la la  
Wormtail has no freewill  
Fa la la la la la la la la!!!!"  
  
About a minute after finishing this grand song, Hermoine came up and told them to knock it off. They said alright, but just for today. Ron, who was currently dancing to such a fantastic song, was quite disappointed when it was over.  
"Awwh come on Hermoine, I want to hear about Draco and his goonies."  
  
"No, Ron what if anyone from Malfoy's gang was to hear them."  
  
"They would cry with joy!"  
  
"I give up with you three!!!"  
  
Right then Harry walked in an asked what is going on.  
  
Hermoine answered, "They are being men!"  
  
All four of the boys answered, "At least we're not women!"  
  
She looked like she was going to blow up when she cried," You boorish pig headed werewolves from the planet Zim!"  
  
Ron said, "Now you've gone too far, just because I am hitting puberty and getting hairy is no reason to call me a werewolf!!!"  
  
Harry looked around mischievously and said, "My name might be Harry, but it's Ron who is the hairy one!" Laughing out loud.  
  
The conversation quickly ended there!  
  
(( Authors note(( I will write the next chapter, if you review. Well Happy 2004!!! I hope you liked my first chapter! I thought it was funny, but hey that's me! ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( 


	2. Have Yourself A Merry Little Stink Bomb

Have Yourself a Merry Little Stink bomb  
  
After that little episode, they all went to their dormitories. Ron went to bed and started to dream of Hermione. He thought way down into his subconscious and had a pie thrown at him, because he knew that is exactly what Hermione would do if she knew he was dreaming about her.  
  
"Ouch!!!" Ron said in his dream.  
  
Harry laughed and then decided to make out the list of things he had to buy for Christmas. It went something like this;  
  
My Christmas List  
By Harry J. Potter  
  
Ron: A how to play Quidditch Manuel, by Mira Jum. We know he could use it.  
Hermione: A bag, to carry her books in. Blue denim.  
Fred: A new broomstick. Possibly a Nimbus 2004.  
George: A new broomstick. Maybe a Nimbus 2004.  
Neville: Some none tripping shoes. He seems to do that a lot.  
Ginny: A gift card to Abercrombie and Witch. Her fav store.  
Hagrid: A picture frame with the group in it.  
Siris: A doggy bone.   
Remus: A squishy toy for when he has his changes.  
Mr. Weasley: A light bulb.  
Mrs. Weasley: A book with Lockhart on it.  
Dobby: A new hat. Stripped.  
Dumbledore: A new hat, the other one seems a bit droopy.  
McGonagall: Some face lifting cream.  
Snape: Some shampoo.  
Malfoy: A pet ferret.   
His Goonies: An "I Love Draco" T-shirt.  
Wormtail: A cd for "I am a Slave for you" by Brit. Maybe he can relate, with Voldemorty and all.  
Voldemort: A tape of "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas."  
Mad Eye: Contact solution.   
The Dursley's: A spell book, with the word MAGIC in huge letters. Remember to put a spell on it so that they can't throw it away.  
Umbridge: Stinksap  
  
That all for now! I can't think of anybody else. Hope I didn't forget anybody.  
  
The next day everybody 3rd year and up went to Hogsmeade. That's where Harry bought all of his presents. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and everybody else were shopping too. Little did everybody know that Fred and George were up to something.  
  
(( (Author's Notice(((  
  
Hope you guys liked it. Please read and review. Did u guys think it was funny or not? Do tell. Once Again I thought it was funny, but that's just me! Silly Goose. To Noodlez and Duckie: I hope u approve. LOL! 


	3. The Lord Who Grinched Christmas

"I'm a slave for you...".*you can see Wormtail getting his...um...well lets just call it his groove on, while singing* Until he is suddenly and rudely interrupted by a certain Lord. "WORMTAIL....hiss sputter, sputter; hiss....You would be made good to turn off that ridiculous music which I surprisingly like when you sing to me, BUT NONE THE LESS! I'm trying to watch my new movie! This is a timeless piece unlike NO OTHER which should be reviewed for its plot alone, but very little *getting himself all worked up again* hiss, sputter; sputter, hiss!' *this goes on for a few minutes until he has a coughing fit, then continues* 'WORMTAIL YOU BLOODY...um...^^hehehe^^ *has a good chuckle* MOUSE GET THE SYRUP AND GET IT FAST!' *then he continues with the above after receiving his medicine* 'This is a timeless piece which should be reviewed for its plot alone, but very little beings notice this. THEREFORE *raising teacup way above head* MAKING ME LORDY OF ALL MIDDLE EARTH ...wait...um...dpttt...now I've got it...EARTH, *smashes teacup on table* and will take it by storm along with..." *cut off by Wormtail who manages a small word in there* "ME, sir" "NO WORMTAIL NOT YOU! *wipes brow for its been a long day* With THE GRINCH!" *people in audience do an anime fall out of their chairs* ^haha^  
  
"Why sir? Why him?" he asks feebly, kinda rat like.  
  
*rubs temples* "FIRSTLY, BECAUSE HE HAS GREAT PLANS AND STRATEGIES! SECONDLY HE HAS A QUIET LOVABLE MINION! LASTLY we both share a skin coloring disorder, *insert teardrop* I mean come on he has green fur and I have reptilian red skin, I've always looked for a friend like this!"  
  
"Sir may I make a suggestion?"  
  
"Yes, if it pleases you so. *says in exhausted voice*"  
  
"You have no...friends; you remind yourself this at least twice a day!"  
  
"And do you know why that is Wormtail? Hummmmm????"  
  
"Um, not really sir it somewhat frightens me when you go on so reminding yourself."  
  
*sigh* "It is, because I am forced into the presence of such mindless and unworthy company day after day after day *continues for quite some time* after day and feels that if these are the only friends offered who can not even manage as much as one twisted smile, then they do not deserve my friendship. Where as the GRINCH *silent teardrop* can do all, the above plus much more, thus deserving my friendship!" *takes several breathes as he as quite out of breath*  
  
"But sir I do your biddings!"  
  
"And your point is????????????????" "WELL, if you're going to be that way, I'll just leave this...um...servant ship!"  
  
*said in an dead, yet pleading voice* "Wormtail in a servant ship, as you put it, one is a servant and a servant cannot just decide to leave, as you just stupidly did!" *sigh*  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry I forgot. Umm is there anything I can get you that would please you as in the worst part of the day, sunrise is coming up?"  
  
*rolls slity eyes* "Yes, a Dr. Pepper shaken not stirred would be good."  
  
"But sir if it's shaken, it will get all over you and you know how long that takes to get out!"  
  
"DO NOT QUESTION THE DARK LORD!" Wormtail's eyes O.O DLord's eyes \___/ as he is a snake like creature  
  
~~~~~~~~Author's note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had a blast doing this chapter! I thought this story deserved...um...updating ^^haha^^ and um a funny evil chapter. So um keep reviewing the more reviews the quicker I update! *with a twirl of Goose's cape she's gone*  
  
TO MY ONE AND ONLY DEMON *insert the noise, DUCKIE, NOODLEZ, SIRIUS, BLACK KAT, etc:  
  
To demon*insert hello in demonic lingo*to duckie *duck quake meaning hello* to noodlez*Heidi hay* to Sarah*Lumos* to blackkat*Happy Birthday* 


End file.
